Luz y Oscuridad
by Suiseki
Summary: Una parodia de Naruto con Kingdom Hearts, describiendo la ultima escena del segundo juego.


Bueno este es otro oneshot que realice ya hace tiempo, tambien para un concurso pero nunca se llevo a cabo, y es basicamente una parodia del juego de Kingdom Hearts 2 con los personajes de Naruto xDDD, es la ultima escena del juego, imagino que si lo han jugado se les ha de ser familiar XD

Espero que lo disfruten

_**Disclaimer: **_Pues los personajes de Disney son de Disney vaya la redundancia, los pesonajes de Kingdom Hearts perteneces a Tetsuya Nomura, y los personajes de Naruto a Masahi Kishimoto XD

_**Advertencias: **_Pues nada, solo que es la ultima escena del juego asi que si no lo han jugado sera un gran spoiler XDDD

* * *

**Luz y Oscuridad**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me convertí en el usuario del KeyBlade, y viaje por todos esos increíbles mundos junto con mis nuevos amigos Donald y Goofy, conociendo a personalidades nuevas, derrotando a todo aquel enemigo se me pusiera enfrente, todo para poden encontrar al rey Micky y a mis amigos Sakura-chan y Sasuke.

Pero ahora me encontraba aquí, dentro de "Kingdom Hearts", al lado de Sasuke, peleando contra nuestro enemigo final Xemnas, el cual quería ser, un ser completo con ayuda de todos los corazones que se reunieron en este mundo llamado "el mundo que nunca fue", pero al parecer Sasuke no había cambiado nada, siempre luciéndose para parecer el mas cool ante todos, y yo tan débil…

-Vamos Naruto no te quedes parado sin hacer nada, ¿que no aprendiste nada nuevo en estos años?

Eso me puso muy furioso, un gran maestro del Keyblade como yo, no tenia que ser insultado.

-Claro te lo demostrare

Y una gran determinación apareció en mi, tenia que demostrarle que había mejorado mucho con mi Keyblade, entonces lo ataque con uno de mis combos especiales que había desarrollado.

-¿Qué eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?

Pero de algún modo, creo que no funcionaba.

-Maldición

-Naruto creo que solo hay un método, tenemos que trabajar en equipo de lo contrario creo que no ganaremos.

Aunque la idea no me agradara mucho, tenia que trabajar con el...

-Si creo que no hay opción.

Logramos un buen trabajo en equipo, y pudimos derrotar a Xenmas, pero Sasuke recibió un golpe muy fuerte por parte de el, así que quedo con menos fuerza apenas y podía levantarse.

-Déjame puedo caminar solo, no necesito de tu ayuda

Pero no era verdad, así que lo sostuve, aunque no me agrado mucho la idea…

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?

…………………

-Por tu expresión creo que no…

-Y que esperabas no soy un genio

-Eso ya lo se eso no necesitas decírmelo

Va, solo estaba molestándome, estuve apunto de dejarlo tirado, cuando….

-Mira Sasuke, ¿que es esa luz?

-¿huh?

Nos dirigimos hacia esa luz, sin saber a donde pararíamos, pero era mejor que estar en ese lugar.

-Es el fin del camino he...

-sip

Estábamos en un lugar oscuro, parecía una especie de playa, había agua, y una luz a lo lejos que parecía una luna, o al menos eso pensé.

-vayaaa, nunca había estado en un lugar así

Empecé a explorar la zona, viendo de aquí y halla, y sin darme cuenta, había soltado a Sasuke.

-Ho, lo siento Sasuke

-Idiota

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Idiota, y que se supone que haremos aquí ¿ha?

-y yo que se- le dije con indiferencia

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Auque creo que este mundo es perfecto para mi, si esto es lo que el mundo realmente es, solo esto, creo que debería de regresar a la oscuridad

Lo que escuchaba de su boca no tenia sentido…

-Si el mundo esta hecho de luz y oscuridad, creo que estaría en la oscuridad

Sus palabras no me acababan de convencer

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-si

En ese momento le di un golpe muy fuerte en la cara

-Pero que demonios estas haciendo

-¿Oscuridad?, en que demonios estas pensando, que no ves que Sakura-chan, el rey Micky y los demás nos están esperando, al lado de la luz, y tu te quieres quedar en la ¿Oscuridad?, te llevare de vuelta a la Isla cueste lo que cueste.

-No has cambiado Naruto- Dijo en un tono burlón

Nos acercamos un poco a la orilla del mar, y contémplanos un rato el horizonte

-¿he?..........Naruto creo que esto es para ti

-¿Para mi?

Era una carta que estaba metida en una botella, y era de Sakura-Chan

"_Pensando en ti, donde quiera que estés, rezamos por que Sasuke-Kun se encuentre bien, y espero que nuestros corazones se unan, ahora daré un pasó adelante para realizar este deseo, hay muchos mundos, pero ellos comparten el mismo cielo y nunca te perdonare si no traes a Sasuke-Kun de regreso, y ustedes comparten un mismo lazo, un lazo, un destino."_

De pronto me invadió un escalofrío, Sakura-Chan tampoco ha cambiado, eso me recuerda a todos esos golpes que me daba.

-¿Una luz?-Decía Sasuke con un rostro confuso

Mire esa luz...

-La puerta de la luz…vamos Sasuke, regresemos a la Isla- le extendí mi mano

Sasuke lo pensó un momento, pero afortunadamente accedió, y eso me ponía mas tranquilo, así Sakura-chan no se enfadaría conmigo.

Caminamos hacia la luz, y al poco tiempo caímos en un mar, y se podía apreciar el sol a nuestras espaldas, no sabíamos exactamente donde estábamos pero…

-Naruto!!!, Sasuke-Kun!!!

Era la voz de Sakura-Chan, se encontraba a la orilla, saludándonos, habíamos regresado a nuestra Isla, y sin pensarlo dos veces, fui nadando hacia ella, y Sasuke tras de mi, cuando estaba casi en la orilla, corrí con desesperación, pero Sakura-Chan paso de lado y se dirigió directo hacia Sasuke.

-Sasuke-Kun!!!, te encuentras bien

-Si, si, no te me encimes, apártate!!

Eso me deprimió un poco…., pero de la nada, salieron corriendo mis amigos Donald y Goofy a recibirme.

-Esperen un momento, aaahhhhh

Los dos, me abrazaron y no pude resistirlos por mucho tiempo y nos caímos

-Miren lo que han hecho

Y el rey Micky también salio corriendo pero en la dirección de Sasuke, al parecer ellos habían hecho una buena amistad.

-Oye ratoncito, que te traes con Saskuke-kun ¿he?

La mirada de Sakura-Chan provocaba miedo…

-Este, yo….no….este…nada…

Y todos nos comenzamos a reír, y una vez más me encontraba en mi Isla junto con mis mejores amigos Sakura-Chan y Sasuke, y algunos nuevos amigos, al fin todo había terminado.

* * *

Pues esa fue la parodia ojala que la hayan disfrutado xD, y pues espero sus reviews xD

Saludos


End file.
